The U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,604 B2 discloses a Computed Tomography (CT) detector module comprising a stacked arrangement of layers of a direct conversion material for absorbing X-radiation and converting it into electrical signals that can be counted. The layers have anodes and a cathode on their surfaces that are realized by a flexible foil which is bent at the periphery and then connected to a substrate or carrier on which the conversion material is mounted.